Heart's Desire
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: A Car Robots fic- Yuki-Ai fluff. Or, if you watch RiD, Koji and T-AI.


Heart's Desire

Legal Crap: I do not own Transformers, so you can't sue me. This is a Car Robots fic (yes, Car Robots, so Japanese names and language galore!)

Koji- Yuki

T-AI- Ai

Optimus- Fire Convoy

Prowl- Mach Alert

Side Burn- Speedbreaker

X-Brawn- Wildride

Cybertrons - Autobots

Destrongers - Predacons

Gigatron- Megatron

Gelshark- Skybyte

"Cybertrons, transform and move out!" Fire Convoy wondered inwardly what the Destrongers wanted to do this time. Probably another scheme by Gigatron or Gelshark. 

"Let's go!" Speedbreaker was jubilant, as usual. Mach Alert and Wildride were already moving out as well. Yuki was currently sitting by the computer. 

"Hey, Speedbreaker! Keep your eyes on Gigatron, not some red sports car!" Yuki yelled as a good bye.

"Sure thing Yuki! We'll make sure our little brother actually follows mission protocol this time…" Mach Alert yelled as he and the other Cybertrons moved out. This left Yuki and Ai (who was currently working) alone. Yuki sighed, pulling a book out of his bag. This was going to be a boring day.

***

Ai was busy working at the console. Her thoughts were preoccupied by the brown haired boy several feet away, reading a book. As her eyes went to Yuki, she felt her insides twist around slightly. She had no idea what she felt towards him, but it was distracting her. As she turned back to her console, she looked back at him. She felt her face turn red. 

"What is this feeling… it's driving me insane…" Her face took on a depressed expression. Yuki noticed and walked over.

"Ai-chan, daijobu?" She jumped, than relaxed.

"Hai, arigato. Just go back to reading." She smiled and turned around. Ai missing catching the blush on his face. 

***

"I am such a dork…" muttered Yuki as he turned around. "I made a total ass of myself… Wait. Why am I so embarrassed? Just because I embarrassed myself in front of such a cute girl…wait … did I just say cute?" 

Ai was once again looking at Yuki. This time the feelings were even stronger. What was wrong with her?

"What's wrong with me… is this the "love" that humans speak of sometimes? I'm not sure… but I feel a strong sense of affection to him now…but what if he doesn't feel the same way…" At this, tears began to course down her cheeks, as she solidified. She started to cry gently. Yuki once again noticed, and his eyes widened as he saw her crying. As she cried, she felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned around to face Yuki, who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Ai, daijobu?" Yuki said worriedly. BAM! Ai's hand came up in an extremely hard slap. Yuki took a few steps backwards, shocked. 

"No, you baka! I'm not okay! Are you blind?! Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?! I..I...don't know what I feel for you right now…" Yuki's face took on a confused expression.

"Ai…" Yuki whispered as he gently traced his hand across her cheek with his hand. Ai's eyes widened in shock. 

"I know what I feel for you though… Although, actions speak louder than words…" Yuki finished his sentence by pressing his lips to hers. Ai froze. Yuki, at this point felt slightly afraid. He was expecting another slap. Instead, he felt Ai's arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. At last when they separated, both were beet red. 

"What was that?" Ai asked as she drew back.

"That was something humans do to express their affection for each other." Yuki answered, still red.

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Yuki was surprised as Ai's arms slid around him again in another kiss. When they broke, they simply held each other.

"Aishiteru, Ai-chan." Yuki whispered.

"Aishiteru, Yu-chan…" Ai responded, still hugging Yuki.

***

Doctor Onishi smiled as he saw them. 

"Took long enough."

Author's note: Heh. I seriously think that this fanfic is one of the only one's with this pairing. Below is a Japanese vocab list:

Daijobu- Are you okay?

Arigato- Thank you

Baka- stupid, fool, idiot, you get the idea…

Aishiteru- I love you


End file.
